


Hurtful Parents

by Someone63194



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone63194/pseuds/Someone63194
Summary: Nagisa's 'mother' gets out of control again as she abuses her only son. Nagisa, then later goes to his boyfriend's house; only to find something almost as bad as his mother. In the end, both males sit on the couch in each others' arms.





	Hurtful Parents

The pain is too much for the poor teen male with blue hair. His head in pain as his mother grips his hair and shoves him into the wall. Crimson liquid rolls down his neck an as some covered his right eye, Nagisa’s hearing goes out as his mother continues to slap him an shove his head into walls. His body shakes in pain as he is being thrown like a rag doll.  
The ‘mother’ grabs his ponytails an screams at him with all she had, since blood is running down his head, face, neck, an even covering some of his hearing, Nagisa’s vision fades in and out. “You worthless child! You’re the reason why your father left me, if only you’ve been a girl would everything be different!” His mother slaps her son’s very pale face- which leads him to collapsing to the floor in a heap and his ‘mother’ leaves him there for sleep to take over. 

As the blue haired boy wakes up after four hours of sleep, he drags his lead like legs to the bathroom. Nagisa looks at the time to see that it was time that his mother was at work for the rest of the evening. The male rubs his face with a heavy groan leaving his cracked lips. Once he grabs clean clothes he gets into the shower, his pale blue eyes look into the mirror that has a small crack in it when his mother shoved his face into it from two years ago.   
His cheek was bruised, dried blood can be seen covering his right eye; his normal blue bright hair can be seen dull and lifeless, as did his eyes. Nagisa can’t bare to look in the mirror any longer so he gets undressed and turns on the hot water in the shower. Sighs escape as he sees his bruised body as he takes off his clothes. Nagisa wonders how he should tell his boyfriend but at the same time he just wants to only cross that bridge when it comes to that. 

Once the abused male finishes his shower he gets dressed in some jeans with a gray shirt, then puts on a hoodie to cover his scarred body. Nagisa goes over to his phone an sees multiple texts from his boyfriend, Karma.  
Apparently, Karma’s parents are in town and he’s telling them about dating between him and Karma. Not even Nagisa’s ‘mother’ knows about the two of them. When he got his hair to look good he leaves the house to talk with Karma about staying there for a while since his mother is getting bad again. By the time Nagisa is on the street where Karma lives he forgot to tell his boyfriend that he is coming over.   
Nagisa pulls out his phone an calls up Karma who answers after four rings. “Hello?” His red haired boyfriend answers with a huff. Before Nagisa replies, a sound of shouting can be heard, Nagisa can only make out; gay, no, not, son. Nagisa concludes that Karma’s parents are upset about dating him. Which honestly doesn’t help Nagisa’s state of mind. 

“Nagisa?” The boy snaps out of his thoughts an answers back with a short ‘yes’. “What’d you call me for?” Karma questions with a huff but worry can be heard. “I-I was wondering if I can come over…” He starts but then begins to say that it was fine is Karma was busy. “Relax,” Karma begins which Nagisa instantly feels his heart beat slow down. “It’s fine if you come over. I’m guessing you’re on my street already.” Karma knew that Nagisa was already nearby. Nagisa doesn’t reply but gives a small squeak as an answer you could say. They both say goodbye and Nagisa continues on his way to Karma’s house. Nagisa walks up to the door which was opened by a woman with red hair and dark eyes. Nagisa already made the connection that this is Karma’s mother. The woman was shoved back an in her place stands his boyfriend. 

Karma takes his hand with a smile and leads him into his house. Nagisa looks around the familiar room to see two people standing by the couch with angry faces. Nagisa begins to introduce himself to his boyfriend’s parents, “Ugh- hello there. My name is-” He is then cut off by Karma’s father. “Nagisa Shiota, my son’s boyfriend.” He seethes out the word ‘boyfriend’. Nagisa shrinks towards Karma’s chest to which Karma instantly acts to wrap him in his strong arms. The two teens stand on guard as the woman in the room stalks towards them. Her son puts Nagisa behind his back with his body covering his in protection. Their eyes then widen slightly as she just goes to open the door to storm out and slams it shut. Leaving her husband to deal with the two teen boys. The older male then looks behind his son to look at Nagisa with a glare. “You stupid boy, we didn’t raise you to be gay! How could you do this to your mother and I?!” Karma quickly shouts back, “You never raised me at all! I’ve taught and took care of myself since I was twelve years old! Nagisa is the only person in my life who has actually cared for me. He did more in five years than you did in my whole life!!” 

Karma father’s eyes light up with rage in which he rushes to his son and slaps him across the face. Nagisa gasps and goes to stand in front of Karma when he notices that he will go for a punch next. Before the oldest male could even lay a hand on Karma’s lover, his mother slams open the door. The three of them watch as she takes her husband’s left arm, “We are leaving again, you aren’t our son anymore! C’mon honey, we have places to be.”   
Karma and his little boyfriend watch his parents leave the house with a bang. They held their breath until they saw the car holding the two asshole parents leave their eyesight. Nagisa turns to Karma and places a hand on the cheek that his boyfriend’s father hit. “We need to put ice on that before the swelling starts-” Nagisa is cut off with a kiss. Sadly, Karma pulls away a little too quickly for his liking. “I’m so sorry that you had to see that. They came back to check on me since it’s been close to a year.” Nagisa shakes his head and pulls his red hair boyfriend into a comforting hug. Karma wraps his arms too around his small boyfriend an places his face into his blue hair. 

Nagisa then winces as Karma places a hand on a injury that happened early that morning. He prays to whatever god there is that Karma didn’t see that flinch. He lets out a breath of relief when Karma doesn’t comment on it. Suddenly, Karma picks his blue eyed boyfriend an carries him to the couch to cuddle on it. Nagisa lets his body soak up the heat the Karma is giving out and cuddle into his neck.   
The golden eye male leans to whisper in his tired boyfriend’s ear, “Do you wanna tell me why the hell you just flinched? An you have no choice in wanting to answer or not.” Nagisa’s body freezes an his blood goes icy cold, which leads him to shaking and Karma wrapping his arms around him instantly. 

Nagisa lets out a shaky breath before answering, “I-It’s my mom… She- she-” Sobs burst out of his mouth unwillingly as he recalls the beatings he received just only six hours ago. Nagisa began to shake as he goes into a panic attack which Karma sits up and places his hand over Nagisa’s chest and cheek. The blue eyes that Karma loves to stare into now has tears leaking through which tears his heart into two.   
Karma then leans into whisper soothing words and wiping salty tears away, “You’re fine, she’s gone, I won’t let her do this again, you’ll escape this just fine. Be strong my little blueberry.” Nagisa listens to Karma as his erratic breathing slows down to hiccuping, just as his tears slow down. Nagisa leans into Karma’s warm chest and listens to his slightly fast heart beat. 

“I love you Nagisa, and I’m terribly sorry that my worthless parents acted that way. I’m so going to injure them later, and after that I am going after that ‘mother’ of yours.” Karma growls an states his apology with sincere sadness. Karma doesn’t look Nagisa in the eye as his thoughts go towards that he isn’t able to be a good boyfriend. It actually made Karma let out a lonely tear as he really looks at his abused boyfriend.   
The tired boy places a hand on the golden eyed teen, “I l-love you too. We both have messed up parents and right now I just wanna cuddle with my perfect boyfriend. Because without him I would already be d-dead.” He chokes out with a small weak smile. Karma only lets out a hum, an lets Nagisa wipe his tear away. Then the red haired boy places a hand on Nagisa’s waist and head. The two broken boys fall into a deep sleep, dreaming of killing or either torturing their parent(s). An let’s say that later the next day, Mrs. Shiota might have a large bruised cheek for the next week. As Mr. and Mrs. Akabane have mental scars for years on. 

THAT’S ALL!!!!!! (hope your heart strings broke)


End file.
